Absolute Territory
by Marquise de Nile
Summary: [Femslash February 2020] FemSasuSaku Modern School AU. Sasuke receives a note to meet on the roof from the pink-haired girl that's way too often on her mind.


Written for Femslash February 2020

Prompts: school AU, note

Pairing: femSasuSaku

**.**

**Absolute Territory**

**.**

It was yet another boring lecture in Konoha Junior High. Uchiha Sasuke was sitting with a chin propped on her hand and let her mind wander as the teacher droned on and on about mitosis. She was usually a diligent student, but she didn't care about biology even on a good day and this time she was completely unable to focus on the lesson.

Instead, for the hundredth time she read the note she'd found in her locker in the morning. It simply said: _Please, come to the roof after classes, it's very important_, no signature, but she recognized the precise handwriting of her long-time friend and classmate Sakura.

Her gaze landed on the pink-haired girl placed two seats away from her diagonally and studiously taking notes (she had top marks in biology). Sasuke tried to figure out what Sakura wanted to talk about. It had to be pretty serious if it couldn't be taken care of at lunch hour.

Involuntarily, her stare lingered on Sakura's bare nape. After the incident with the bullies a few months back, the girl cut her hair short. It gave her a more mature, womanly look. Sasuke remembered her beaten up and bruised, but still so fierce and determined.

When she'd found Sakura alone and outnumbered under attack, she'd snapped. She'd brutally fought off the bullies, almost breaking one's arm. Only Sakura's warm, tight hug and soft plea had soothed her wrath enough to let the attackers go with their limbs intact.

While Sasuke reminisced about that incident, her piercing eyes were inadvertently drawn to the outline of Sakura's bust in the fitted blouse of her school uniform. Sasuke bit her lip, remembering how it felt when Sakura pressed her whole body into her back. What would it be like, to embrace her again and smell the fresh scent of her hair?

In her imagination, that was just what happened. Sasuke was on the roof holding Sakura from behind. She buried her face into the juncture of Sakura's shoulder, brushing her lips over the delicate skin of her nape. Then she cupped Sakura's cheek and kissed her on those tempting lips, relishing in their taste.

The vividness of that vision startled her. She'd never given a single thought to romance before, but imagining herself with Sakura felt strangely appealing to the girl.

The real Sakura raised her hand to ask a question and Sasuke hungrily watched the sliver of bare skin on the girl's stomach revealed when her shirt rode up with the movement. She fantasized about slipping her hands under that shirt and feeling the silkiness there. First she'd stroke Sakura's middle before letting her hands wander up to the girl's chest. Then, she'd palm the budding breasts, feel their weight and shape through the bra. Sasuke thought about finding Sakura's nipples and tweaking them and stifled a moan.

She shifted in her seat, feeling hot under the collar and embarrassingly damp between her legs. In the back of her mind she was aware that entertaining such indecent thoughts about Sakura was so very wrong, but she didn't care. She was too engrossed in the fantasy, too excited where it would lead her, to even consider stopping it.

Sasuke's heavy dark gaze lazily moved over Sakura's obliviously seductive form, starting from the top of her pink head. It lingered on her small cleavage, then went down, over the rounded hips, before resting on the strip of exposed skin between the hem of her short skirt and the thigh high socks. Sasuke imagined running her hands over those smooth, toned legs and stroking that forbidden area, then going under the skirt. She was certain Sakura's thighs would feel like velvet and the girl would whimper under her touch.

"Please, Sasuke, more," she'd beg, clutching at Sasuke's arm and giving her that vulnerable, kittenish look with her big green eyes. And Sasuke would comply with a vicious delight, stroke that secret, forbidden place between Sakura's thighs and drown her with kisses until the girl would come apart in her arms.

Then she'd teach Sakura where to touch her…

The bell rang, signing the end of the classes for the day and throwing Sasuke out of her fantasy. The girl hefted her schoolbag over her shoulder and walked hurriedly out of the classroom and straight to the nearest girls' bathroom. She needed to wipe the stickiness from between her legs. After flushing the toilet, she left the stall and washed her hands, splashing cold water on her flaming cheeks.

Sasuke gave herself a hard look in the mirror. _Stupid_, she thought to herself angrily, regretting her lack of self-discipline. This should have never happened. She and Sakura could only ever be friends and fancying anything else was simply foolish in her circumstances. Sasuke inhaled deeply to center herself. Facing Sakura so soon after she'd had that fantasy about her would be difficult, but she would pull through. It was paramount not to betray any of her real feelings.

When she felt sufficiently cooled and in control of her faculties, she came out of the bathroom and headed to the roof. Sakura was already waiting for her, wind playing with the loose pink strands of hair. She gave a wan smile at the sight of Sasuke's arrival and Sasuke felt a pang of worry. Something was wrong with Sakura. Were the bullies bothering her again? She'd tear them to shreds if that was the case.

"Hi," Sakura began shyly, hands clasped behind her back. "Thanks for coming."

Sasuke nodded. "What is this about?" she asked impatiently.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "I know… what you think of doing," she said.

Sasuke felt a flash of panic and shame. How did she know about those dirty thoughts? What gave her away?

Was Sakura going to call her a pervert and push her away in disgust?

But Sasuke allowed none of her inner turmoil to show. "What are you talking about?" she asked smoothly, as if she didn't have a single care in the world.

Sakura clenched her fists and gave her a serious look. "Don't pretend nothing's wrong. I'm not stupid. I know you're planning to transfer to Oto Academy next term. I just can't understand why."

Sasuke froze. "How do you know?"

Oto Academy was an elite private boarding school, offering individualized courses and allowing students to progress at their own pace. It was very different from the public education system and highly focused on each student's needs. They had a prestigious renown for producing exceptional alumni. The principal himself had offered Sasuke a place there.

"I overheard you talking with Kabuto-senpai. And there were other signs. It's like you're pulling away from everyone. You even stopped fighting with Naruto!" Sakura looked down. "You've been so silent lately too, since that man had attacked you… Why don't you ever talk to me? I thought we were friends…" she asked with a sad frown that threatened to undo all of Sasuke's hard work to put distance between them.

Sasuke purposefully turned away, unable to bear the way Sakura looked at her, and glared down at the school grounds. Her dark hair fluttered on the wind and she wrapped her arms around herself. "It's none of your business, Sakura. This is something I need to do if I want to succeed in my goal. Our paths just diverge too much," she said coldly.

Sakura shook her head.

"I don't believe that, Sasuke! You don't need to leave Konoha and all your friends to do any of that. Going to Oto will only make you alone and unhappy and you know it! So, please stay!" she begged.

Sasuke's heart clenched painfully and she squeezed her hands so hard that her nails bit into the skin. Then she looked over her shoulder at Sakura. "You're really very annoying," she said with a cruel smirk. "I'm not like any of you. What do you even know about loneliness?"

Sakura averted her eyes to the ground. "It's true I've never lost anyone close to me, I don't know the pain of loneliness like you do… but," she raised her blazing gaze to meet Sasuke's stony look, "to me, if you left, it would feel the same as if I were all alone," she passionately declared.

Something like hope lit up inside Sasuke, but she was too afraid to trust it. She smothered the feeling the best she could.

"This doesn't change anything. I've already put in all the paperwork," she informed her shortly.

"Then…! Then I'll transfer to Oto too! I won't let you go there alone!" Sakura said desperately.

Sasuke shook her head in exasperation. "That's impossible and you know it. Your parents don't have that kind of money to pay for tuition there."

"I'll get the money! Somehow! I-I'll get a job!" Sakura came up with more ridiculous ideas. She was thirteen, no one could legally hire her.

"Stop that." Sasuke's command rang out sharply. Sakura flinched at it, so she softened her tone before continuing. "You have other friends, Ino, Naruto. You will be fine without me. You'll forget me soon enough," she said confidently, even though the whole idea was painful to her. But it would be for the best for Sakura. Let her move on with her life and be happy. Being around Sasuke would only hurt her in the end…

"No! How could you say that?!" Sakura cried out in protest, taking a step closer, hands folded in front of her chest. "I would never, ever forget you… because to me, you're not like my other friends. Sasuke, I…" She hesitated, then plunged forward. "I love you so much, I can't stand it! Please stay here with me. I promise I will make every day fun. I will do anything to make you happy. Please, please don't go…" she begged with tears in her eyes.

Sasuke felt as if lightning struck her. She forgot how to move, how to speak. Everything around her disappeared and there was only Sakura standing before her, her words echoing endlessly in Sasuke's ears. Confessing the existence of what she'd only dreamed about having…

"You… love me?"

"Yes." She confirmed without hesitation.

In that moment, Sasuke understood that she was at the crossroads. She had to choose, and it was a bitter choice, made even harder by Sakura's confession. Ambition or love? She closed her eyes, struggling with herself, then made her decision.

"Nothing will ever come out of this," she said evenly.

Sakura released a shaky exhale, hanging down her head. "I… I knew it… It's stupid, we're both girls, you don't like me like that… I'm so stupid…" she said brokenly, tears dripping down her face. Her body shook with silent sobs.

Sasuke had a sensation akin to getting stabbed in the gut. Sakura's misery was unacceptable by itself, but causing it—unforgivable. The urge to correct her was too strong. "That's not what I meant," Sasuke said without thinking.

Sakura whipped her head up, her puffy, green eyes glistening with tears pinned her with a hopeful look.

"I'm going to Oto," Sasuke simply said in explanation. _I'm sorry I can't accept your feelings, no matter how much I'd like to…_

Sakura looked at her in shock when she worked it out. At least she stopped crying. "Then-"

"No." Sasuke didn't let her speak. She was so close to breaking that she needed to get out of there. Sakura was more dangerous to her resolve than she'd thought. "I'm going home," she abruptly said and turned to the exit.

"Wait!"

Despite herself, Sasuke stopped. Sakura rushed over and gave her a tight hug, surprising her. Sasuke remained rigid in her grasp, fighting hard against the urge to lean into it.

Sakura nuzzled into her neck softly. "When are you leaving?" she murmured, a warm puff of her breath on Sasuke's skin causing the girl to shiver. Sasuke's heart was thudding in a staccato and she swallowed.

"Two weeks," she replied crisply.

"So soon…" Sakura muttered. "Then let me at least make these the best two weeks of your life. Please, Sasuke," she requested, looking up at her.

Sasuke clenched her jaw tightly, her will weakening. She couldn't withstand that pleading gaze for long as it pierced through her defenses. The sheer tenderness in it was staggering. Did Sakura know of the power she held over her? How easily she could slip under the barbed wire and spikes and touch Sasuke's battered heart?

"Please," Sakura asked again, green eyes darker from emotion, a slight tremble to her pink lips drawing Sasuke's attention. For a moment, the temptation to just give in was overwhelming and Sasuke found herself hurtling towards the edge of a precipice. Let Sakura make good on her promises, take what is given, enjoy herself and forget about tomorrow…

Then memories of Itachi appeared in her mind—Itachi standing over their butchered parents with a bloodied knife, Itachi kicking Naruto's head into a wall, Itachi choking her, his other hand palming her thighs under the skirt, his terrifying voice in her ear, _You will never stop me, foolish little sister,_ the helplessness, the rage he'd made her feel… Sasuke's thoughts came to a screeching halt.

Her clarity returned abruptly and with a furious burst of energy, she tore herself away from Sakura's hold. She rubbed at her arms as if to get rid of any remnants of the comforting touch that almost caused her to give in to her selfish desires. Sasuke cursed her own weakness. She shouldn't have underestimated Sakura. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke spat out and Sakura, who was reaching out to her again, stilled under her cold, sharp gaze. "I don't want your pity. If you're any smart, you will stay away from me," she added viciously.

Sasuke could see the exact moment her callous words impacted with Sakura, cutting the girl to the bone. Shock, disbelief and sorrow flashed across her face and her expression crumbled with the deep, gut-wrenching heartbreak.

"Sasuke, why…" she whispered in a painful moan, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Sasuke turned away, feeling sick to her stomach, unable to watch anymore of what she'd wrought on the girl she cared for. She stormed off the roof, Sakura's soft sobs chasing after her as she hurtled down the staircase.

_This is for the best. She'll get over it and she'll be fine,_ Sasuke repeated to herself over and over as her own heart clenched in remorse. She just didn't know if she could ever forgive herself for hurting Sakura. But, in the long run, she believed she was saving her from an even greater suffering.

In her own experience, you can't mourn what you've never had.

.

.

AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the story. Those who know the title reference, get a virtual cookie :) Please share your thoughts, I will be grateful.

Until next time!


End file.
